A very FMA Halloween
by PineappleScientist
Summary: Rei always hated setting up for dances.She really hated watching Havoc dance with his girlfriends while she just stood there.She always felt lonely at these things but she cracked jokes when she set up and acted cheerfully.
1. Haunted plastic spiders OH NOES!

**Rei hated setting up for the dance.She always thought it was really stupid.**

**The Fuhrer always picked her because she had crafty edges.Whatever that meant. Rei didn't really care.**

**She was going to be the DJ and well obviously Archer was going to try and dance with her.**

**She wanted to gag. The guy was freaking creepy. Just thinking about him made you shudder in pure disgust.**

**"Almost done Rei?" Roy called as Rei hung up the last spider. The staple pricked her skin she didn't notice until after she stapled it to the ceiling.**

**"OH GOD ROY!" Rei yelled frightened. Roy being her superior and best friend was worried.**

**"What!" Rei ran down from the ladder "In those plastic bags..." Roy blinked "Yes?"**

**"There were real spiders one bit me!" Rei started running around like a complete idiot.**

**'Sometimes I wonder how she even got into the military..' Roy thought. "Rei what's wrong?" Fury asked worriedly.**

**"Run haunted plastic spiders!" Fury stared "Wait I'm holding a plastic spider! EEK!" Roy sighed Fury always believed Rei,the kid was innocent and she, she was a very corrupt person, Fury's personal emotional sadist.**

**"Rei lies to you,alot." Roy said "No she doesn't. She's really nice she would never lie to me!" everyone sweat dropped."Remember the time Rei told you that socks secretly plot death while your sleeping?"**

**"Yeah..wait you mean that wasn't true?" Fury asked innocently. "I have pictures!" Rei called out**

**"They were sock puppets!" Roy called back "Evil sock puppets!"**

**"They had Heart buttons as their eyes.." Roy yelled**

**Rei grinned menacingly.**

**"See Fury,He's one of them...ever wonder why he steals your girlfriends? He wants their souls.."**

**Everyone stared at Rei she can have a very ahem...interesting stories. "So that explains it." everyone stared at Fury.**

**Fury threw a spider at Roy "Die with the pointy spider fang of death! evil!" He threw the spider at Roy.**

**It sadly fell on the floor. "Gee Fury I was only kidding.." Rei said picking up the plastic spider then grinning.Evilly.**

**"FEEL MY FANGS OF DEATH!" She yelled chasing Fury with the spider. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**Rei smirked and cackled.Roy and the rest of the crew just watched.**

**It was amusing, seeing someone from the military afraid of plastic spiders or maybe it was Rei herself..**

**"Ha!" Rei threw the spider, aiming at Fury only to hit Havoc. Fury luckily ducked from the plastic evil spider.**

**Havoc cigarette fell down to the floor and diminished. "Oh thanks Rei that was the last one..."**

**Rei sighed Havoc's been in a crappy mood lately. His girlfriend left him.**

**"Sorry...geez...I'll just buy you another pack." 'Total PMS' thought Rei. She got her coat and ran to the grocery store.**

**Boy,did she run into her favorite person. "Why are you buying ciagrettes Rei?" Rei thought of something**

**un-attractive thing to say. "Because it has that green death fucking flavor...You know like when you're stabbing 15,000 men. Total bliss." Archer smirked "I also enjoy that." Complete silence. Rei played it off coolly. "Nice..."**

**Hoping the guy would lose interest. "So I'm thinking why don't we play Russian roulette with guns in my backyard after the dance.We'll see who gets shot first and then we make sure we killed that person and leave it on the kiddy ride inside the haunted house!" Archer grinned "Sounds fun. Maybe you should invite your other friend.You know the ones I hate." Rei stared 'OMGWTFBBQ!'**

**"Whatever...maybe we could dance in pink TU TU's and wear tiaras too, while shooting each other preferably min your face."Archer smirked "Ouch.." Rei laughed evilly "Damn straight! Burn!" everyone at the grocery stared at Rei.Except Archer who was staring at her body. "Shut up and charge the cigarettes!" Rei demanded.**

**The cashier nodded and charged it,frightened by Rei's outburst. Rei paid for the cigarettes and left the store.**

**Rei returned from the grocery store. Really in a sour attitude. 'Creepy asshole'.Rei slammed the door and handed the cigarettes to Havoc. "Have fun with that green death fucking flavor." Havoc blinked.**

**"So what do we need left?" Rei asked Roy. "Are you sure the haunted plastic spiders and evil sock puppets won't plot our death tonight?" Rei sighed**

**"Roy that's the problem with you...you don't believe anything until you see it. So I now provide you with evidence...get ready...this is going to be shocking..." Rei went behind the puppet show counter and pulled out sock puppets. Then started to clear he throat.**

**"Hey Roy? How are we going to plan Fury's death?"**

**"Gee I dunno let's steal his girlfriends soul!" everyone sweat dropped. "Stop it! Jesus Rei...it gets old sometimes."**

**Breda yelled.Rei had a mile wide grin on her face and continued. "That's a good Idea Breda!" Rei said holding Roy's and Breda's sock puppets,which had stupid heart buttons for eyes.**

**"Hey Roy! Those sock puppets look alot like you and Breda..do i get one! Pretty please and one of my daughter and lovely wife!" Rei handed Hughes some sock puppets and crafts**

**"Make it on your own...but...beware for you are adding to my army of evil sock puppets! Mwhahahaha!"**

**"Why me!" cried Fury. "Oh my god..." Havoc sighed annoyed. "Oh stuff it cigarette boy." Rei said laughing.**

**Breda snickered "DAMN! Straight-O! Burn!" everyone stared. "You people suck."**

**Rei mumbled going back to work. "At least she's working now.." Roy said hanging a spider on the wall.**

**"Don't get her any ideas.." Riza added. Rei left the room slamming the door behind her.**

**"Did we say something wrong...?" Rei came back with the DJ equipment.**

**"Since it's 6:00 PM the party will start soon, so yeah..dress in your costumes..." everyone blinked**

**"Where's your costume?" Rei reached in a black bag. Then put on a hat that made it look like she had a butcher knife cutting her head. "What are you suppose to be?" Rei smirked**

**"Only the most original thing in the party! The girl who got stabbed in the head with a butcher knife,joined the military,came to the military Halloween party and DJ 'D" Everyone was at loss of words.**

**"Sometimes I wonder if there really is a butcher knife stabbing your brain's circulation.." Roy said.**

**"Pshaw..like your costumes would be better...besides, everyone has to like me..I got Ed to dress up as a bean.."**

**"I'm not wearing it!" "I'll tell everyone your secret then!" "Fine!"**

**Rei oo'ed like kids in class when someone got in trouble. "Full metal went clubbing last week..."**

**Roy was shocked "Oh my god...ED you're so grounded!" Roy said jokingly.Every one had to laugh.**

**"When beans go dancin' at the clubs." Rei said laughing.**

**"It's not that! Stop spreading rumors! and WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'D GET SQUISHED WHENEVER HE WENT CLUBBING!" Rei tutted at Ed's behavior. "So you actually went clubbing..." everyone stared at Ed.**

**"I got the kid a fake ID..." Rei said slowly...then everyone nodded mouthing an 'oh'**

**"WAIT THAT'S F#$ing ILLEGAL!" Rei smirked**

**"Oh yeah and he dirty danced with alot of girls..you'd think Ed was a pimp." everyone had that look of horror.**

**Everyone in the room dropped what they were holding or smoking in Havoc's case.Except Hughes**

**"That's great! Maybe Ed's funner to go clubbing with! I mean we all knew he was a born womanizer! Maybe better than Roy!" everyone's jaw dropped to the floor even Ed's. "You kidding," Everyone sighed thinking maybe Rei was normal but she continued.**

**"He can beat Roy's record of women any day since their was 10 girls crawling all over him." everyone did an anime fall. "Sanity" Breda said quietly "Has" Riza added "Gone" Roy added. Rei grinned**

**"Go dress up idiots. The party starts in 5 minutes."**


	2. Unadulterated fluff

**A/N: God this is so fluffy T.T and sweet yet funny.**

**Reviews:**

**latharine-  
Thanks glad you like it! I'm planning on 5 chapters, just so you know.And maybe sequel.**

**Dezaato   
Thanks And here's my update! I was starting to lose faith.**

**(Rei's POV)**

**I was the DJ. Like every year. I setted up the equipment. I plugged in the loud speakers.Just like every year.**

**I'll be alone. I could dance with Archer but he's a freak and Havoc the very guy,I like has a date.**

**This is so lame..I'll probably end up dancing with myself. Suddenly the room was packed. **

**You started up with the song monster mash. You set up a whole playlist of songs so that you could dance for a while then go back to dj'ing.I had the electric slide on your playlist. God you hated that song. **

**I forgot all the moves and I felt awkward if I did remembered it. Havoc was standing against the wall.**

**I mean who would do the electric slide with a date...only if you really were in love with that person.**

**I danced alone avoiding Archer by moving away whenever her got close.**

**I smiled when I saw Roy dressed up as Zorro,Hughes as Dracula,Riza...as a tree? **

**"Riza...Just what are you wearing?" I stiffled my giggles. Jesus, this was better than christmas.**

**"SHUT UP!" She glared at you and pulled out her gun. I gulped and ran **

**"OH my god! Run,Riza's gonna shoot everyone like her birthday!" Fury and I ran around like idiots.**

**It was what we did everytime we saw her pull out her gun. The Fuhrer oddly joined in.**

**"What are you doing sir?" The Fuhrer grinned "Joining the party it's not fair that you get all the fun." He pouted.**

**I was officially creeped out. "Your worse than Riza's gun sir...and what are you wearing?" He had atrocious red pants and and an equally ugly white shirt,with an eye patch,a bandana,and a fake ato mail leg.**

**"I'm a pirate ARGH!" I walked away slowly...I'll go see what Ed and Hughes are doing at the halloween haunted house. "Heya guys!" I burst out. They turned to me. The kid scream **

**"AHHH SHE HAS A BUTCHER KNIFE IN HER HEAD!" I blinked and touched my costume peice. I removed it.**

**"You mean this?" They screamed louder "ZOMBIE WOMAN!" I laughed "Zombie woman where?"**

**All the kids including Ed and Al who was dressed as a tin can kitty ran around. Hughes grinned evilly.**

**"Hey Rei?" I blinked "What?" "Hug Havoc!" I blushed crimson red. "W-What?" "Do it,I dare you!"**

**"He has a date! I can't!" Hughes smirked "She duped him" **

**"I don't know...He's always with other girls and he doesen't seem to care about me.." I siad fidgeting with my fingers.**

**"Yeaaah right..." Hughes said with a cheesy grin "What!" I snapped at his grin.**

**"I notice how you walk away when he's with another girl,also the way that everytime he breaks up with someone he's angry at you,and how you smile and laugh at all his jokes." I growled **

**"I walk away because I'm giving them privacy! And when Havoc's mad at me it's because I do something stupid! His jokes are funny too!And You know I LIKE HIM WHY MAKE ME ANNOUNCE IT TO HIM!" Havoc's cigarette fell from his mouth. "DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" I ran as fast as I could going back to the dance. "Rei what's wrong?"**

**Asked Roy who was dancing with Riza.I didn't reply. "Riza may I dance with Rei?" she nodded stepping back.**

**Knowing he wanted to talk to me. "What's wrong?" I gritted my teeth "Hughes's is such a bastard!" Roy blinked.**

**-Havoc's POV-**

**'What did I just hear...Rei likes me?...why didn't I see it before? Love is blind but...Why Rei? She's out of my league..**

**She has shiny red beautiful silky hair, glimmering purple eyes anyone could get lost in,great curves,beautiful face,and,she smells like vannilla and cherries in the summer breeze...Love makes you poetic...' I exhaled cigarette smoke.**

**'Then again,I've always had a crush on her but i pretended not to notice her.Only because I was afraid..of rejection...I know it sounds silly for a guy who get rejected over,and over again...but...No girl was ever interested in me.They just wanted to get to Roy,and I was the bait.I accepted that role.' I sighed. 'That's why I was angry with Rei everytime a girlfriend dumped me.She reminded me of a girl I'd never have...her...' I put out the ciggarette butt.**

**"Hey Breda..." "Yeah.." He answered munching on a halloween ghost cookie. **

**"What would you do if the person who you loved felt unworthy of your love?" Breda choked on his cookie.**

**"Havoc,Just what are you implying?" **

**"I'm implying I love someone in this room and they feel unworthy of my love" everyone stopped what they were doing. "WOAH Slow it down! Havoc, I don't swing that way.." Rei dropped her glass and ran out of the room.**

**I finally caught sight of what it sounded like. "WOAH! hold the phone...I wasn't saying that! I mean Rei!"**

**Breda sighed in relief. "Thank god..I thought all the rejections were getting to ya!" I ran after Rei.**

**"REI!" Rei glared at me. She looked pretty when she was angry. **

**"What! Going to gloat about how I made you gay!" She sobbed. "Rei...Look...I love you..I always had...and that stuff at the party...Well it's confusing...I'll explain later." Rei hugged me hard.Then she leaned up against me.**

**She slowly approached my lips until...**

**"Ha I knew it!" screamed an all too familiar cocky voice. "Just the perfect time to ruin the moment Hughes.."**

**Rei turned red. Making her cuter. Then she walked up to Hughes,well more like sprinting. She punched him hard.**

**"Sassy bastard!" I smirked then kissed her passionately. She kissed back and our tongues fought for dominance.**

**I eventually won. "Havoc.." She whispered. **

**Her saying my name at that moment felt so right.**

**I embraced her tightly then smirked "So how long have you loved me?" she smiled. **

**"Havoc...I don't just love you I'm in love with you..." I smiled at this. **

**"Havoc,I've been in love with you ever since we went out to have Ice cream togethe..remember?"**

**I remeber that day. I had invited her to hang out with me since I had coupons for 2 free ice cream parfeits.**

**Courtesy of military discount. She was bright red the whole time.She said she probably put to much make up blush or that maybe she had a fever. Now I know why...she fell in love with me that day..**

**I kissed her passionately again and this time she couldn't breathe for awhile. **

**"Havoc...maybe we should stop this for a while...i can't breathe..." I grinned laughing. She smiled at me lightly.**


	3. Bastard!

**KajiMori****-Glad you love it! Also proud that you read my Havoc Fic first.**

**Sailor N - Findout this chapter )**

**

* * *

Rei Smiled as Havoc Held her hand. "A dance Mi'lady" Havoc said with his cheesy grin. Rei giggled "Sure"**

**"Wait Rei aren't you supposed to be the DJ?" Rei grinned "The play list can take care of it."**

**From afar Archer scowled. "What's he doing dancing with Rei?" Kimblee grinned maliciously as Archer glared.**

**"He's her new boyfriend." This just fueled Archer's anger "Fuck no.Not if I love her." **

**Archer took the opportunity to approach Rei when Havoc went on a bathroom break.**

**"Rei.." Rei turned to meet Archer's piercing morbid blue eyes. "What?" Rei said dreamily,she was dazed from Havoc dancing with her. Archer grabbed her by the wrist smirking at her and pulling her close. **

**He kissed her on the lips and forced his tongue in. Rei kept trying to push away but Archer was stronger.**

**Rei muffled a 'help'.**

**(A/N: Vomits EWW Archer!)**

**Havoc returned from the bathroom. "Rei what the hell?" Havoc ran out of the room pissed Archer finnally broke away. Rei gasped and punched him in the face breaking his nose.If she could she'd break his whole face.**

**"Asshole." She said running out "Havoc!" "It's always the same." He whispered. "W-what?" his morbid tone made Rei scared. "The girls I always fall in love with are always kissing another guy.You never felt the same did you?"**

**Rei slapped Havoc "Archer kissed me! I hate the bastard...He always just wants to get in my pants!"**

**Havoc touched his cheek it stung but it was numb.Rei stared at him with her storming purple eyes.**

**Then ran off. "Bastard!". "Ouch..." Havoc mumbled touching his cheek.**

**(Havoc's POV)**

**'I should get advice from Farman...He's book smart and he must have had girlfriends before since he's old.'**

**"Hey Farman..." "Hello Havoc." "Can you give me advice?" "On what?" "Rei...I accused her of cheating.."**

**"Oh right the Archer thing,everyone saw it.." I stared at him. "Then why didn't anyone help her!"**

**Farman sighed "Well that Archer's just down right creepy.You should apologize to Rei."**

**"Just where is she!" Farman sighed again. "That girl...She's confusing." I gave an exasperated frown.**

**"Old man you're no help.." Farman's eyes turned piercing gray. "I'M NOT OLD!" I just kind of walked away.**

**I ended up out of the dance and I started walking towards that Ice cream parlor where I took Rei.**

**Suprisingly, She was there sitting outside on the bench crying her heart out. My heart broke into pieces.**

**She looked so sad..I sat on the bench with her and wrapped my hands around her shoulder pushing her close to me. "Jean..." I comforted her "Shh...Shh..Don't say a word...I'm sorry Rei..." Rei sobbed in your arms.**

**"Archer's a bastard! How can you accuse me of such a thing! Idiot!" I kissed the top of her forehead. **

**"Rei?" She looked at the floor guiltily. "Would you be my girlfriend? And maybe this relationship will work.."**

**Rei stared at you in awe and started blushing. She was just so cute.**

**She smiled then crushed her lips against mines and danced her tongue around my mouth.**

**I moaned. 'Oh god' I moaned muffled she grinned between her kiss. I smirked "I take that as a yes?"**

**Rei grinned "What do you think?" **

**(Archer's POV)**

**'Rei broke my nose..that bitch.She'll fucking pay.Not only will I ruin her relationship.I'll make her mine.Just you watch..Havoc, Just wait and see...'**


	4. Cat fight!

**A/N:You guys all rock! Feels the love of reviewers! **

**KajiMori****-**

**Thanks you reviwers rock,You really know how to make a girl's day:D Especially when she still needs to finish her ELA homework.**

**Sailor N -  
Didn't get to finish the reveiw? Well that's ok grins and hugs Kajimori and Sailor N**

**uh oh ( ) - XDDDD I guess I'm bringing drama!**

**

* * *

Archer scowled seeing them together made him sick.His new plot to get Rei crying in his arms went underway.**

**He called Havoc's old girlfriend. The one who bawled him to get back with her.He smirked,this was both fun and mischevious.**

**She was to come any minute now. Her name was Cammy Sanders.He had seen this woman before she had long brown hair,silver eyes,wore skimpy clothing,and had a very...(cough) enhanced chest. She finally came through the door. Wearing a very skimpy black mini skirt,red halter top,black boots,and,sun glasses. She screamed "Havoc-kun" as she drew near him. **

**God that voice made him cringe, it was so squeaky..like a freaking mouse. (A/N: Think Rini's dub from sailor moon shudders)**

**Rei stared at the woman. "Who are you?" She asked coldly. "Havoc's girlfriend." **

**Rei rose an eyebrow at that statement.**

**"Excuse me but I'm his girlfriend." the girl smirked coldly **

**"Yeah right,He wouldn't go for a small fry as yourself."**

**Rei face turned hot with anger. "In fact Havoc-kun even gave me this daimond ring!" Cammy said holding it up with a great deal of pride. **

**"Well,I'm not sinking to your level...The fact that you so lowly insult me then hold up a fake,cheap,sucky,hideous ring,is just stupid.Not only that but I don't think Havoc goes for bimbos with boob jobs, so get out of my face,and good night!"**

**(A/N: You go Rei fight for your man!)**

**Cammy stared in shock. "Are you aware of who you're talking to?" Rei snorted **

**"Let me guess,a whore,with nothing better to do." Cammy scowled **

**"No! You're the ho with nothing better to do and the fact that you'd insult me like that!" Rei stared "Smart ass,I said whore." Cammy scowled and grabbed Rei by her beautiful red locks. Rei grunted punching the woman making her release her hair.**

**Breda snickered **

**"What a night Havoc gets a sexy chic,Archer gets punched,They break up,they get back together,and,now a cat fight! This is better than christmas."**

**Rei eventually won giving Cammy a bloody nose. Just then Havoc entered the room "I got more Punch!" he said with a cheesy grin. Rei stared at him. He gawked at her staring at the bloody Cammy. "Umm...I can take a wild guess.."**

**He turned to Archer and punched his face. "Some how I know he was involved..." Rei gawked at Havoc. "Havoc..."**

**"What?" "THAT! Was so freaking awsome!" Havoc stared then gave a shocked look. "But Havoc-kun.." Cammy cooed**

**"Leave me alone,I have a girlfriend,and I have no time for whores." Rei grinned "Hate to say I told you so!"**

**Cammy growled "Whatever!" she flipped her hair while leaving the door way.Making everyone roll their eyes.**

**"That...was even more awsome!" Rei said hugging Havoc. Havoc blushed. All the guys from his division gave him a smug look. "Looks like Havoc has a new girlfriend,and she's hot,not only that but she loves him back." Roy said chuckling.**

**"But,If he dumps her,I'll kill him,She's my best friend!" Havoc smirked "I think I'll hold on to her forever." Rei blushed.**

**"Not only that but she isn't a cheap penny slut," Rei grinned "In fact Rei's everything I want in a girl." Roy grinned but then smirked "Are you out for the mini-skirt plan!" Havoc stared "I'll always be on for that-" Rei smacked him in the head playfully,**

**"You better not be." Havoc laughed grinning wider than ever. "Are you coming on to me?" everyone sweatdropped. Rei just laughed. "Not really." Everyone watched as Archer got up. "I freaking give up!" he said storming out. Eveyrone laughed hysterically that was just priceless. "Man I thought that dude would never stop." Havoc grinned **

**"You probably have to beat guys with a stick just to get to work." Rei smirked "And you the ladies." **

**Hughes got up on stage "Now couple of the Halloween dance, ME AND GRACIA! THANKS AND GOOD NIGHT!"**

**Everyone groaned and Gracia chuckled blushing,she was dressed as Vampira..**

**"Well the real couple,well I'll give you a hint,They've had rough times and good times,all in just 30 minutes! But today there love is stronger than ever!" she opened a orange envelope. "Rei Mizunoe and Jean Havoc." Havoc and Rei felt a spot light on them. "Remember it's customary for a dance!" Hughes said grinning. Rei smiled and Danced the night away with Havoc in her arms,if any intteruptions came her way,she'd just give them a bloody nose. **

**"Hey guys how you doing?" Hughes said intterupting the moment "Didn't you just hear the author!" Rei punched Hughes giving him a bloody nose,then danced the night away with Havoc.**

**A/N: Well that was fun writing! Expect a christmas sequel maybe this weekend! I'm also making quizzes on quizilla my SN for that is unconventionalgc and don't worry this isn't the last chapter XDD Not yet,I have fun Ideas coming.**

**I would once again like to thank my reviewers although their aren't many!**


End file.
